


Choosing A New Path Through The Grey

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: A Path Through The Grey [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pegasus races got there first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, anticyclone. :)I tried to include a little bit of everything from your letter and then some, because characters got chatty on me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, anticyclone. :)
> 
> I tried to include a little bit of everything from your letter and then some, because characters got chatty on me.

His superiors had expected that no one would be at their destination when the Atlantis Expedition arrived. Of course, the people in the gate room hadn't expected them either.

He felt no surprise to see weapons trained on them. Of course, this was probably something they should've expected.

Personally? He blamed the children that screamed as soon as they saw the team arrive for things immediately going south. Not that McKay had been helping much with that either.

A flash of annoyance races through him at the thought of the man. He understood being nervous in the face of a dangerous situation and had known that the man was a smart guy. But attempting to stop their captors from opening the packages that they had brought with them from Earth? Not a good idea.

"Stop thinking that its McKay's fault for things going south."

He turned his head slightly to the side and found Sheppard giving him a knowing look. Aiden felt his brow move to his hairline.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking that?" He whispered with a slow blink.

"C'mon we've known each other how long now? I'd like to think that I know your "I'm blaming someone for the dumb" face," Sheppard whispered back.

"I do not have –"

Aiden is cut off from finishing his words when he felt the sharpened edge of a blade ghost across his neck. He glared up at the woman standing above him.

"Quiet." She hissed low with a glare of her own.

One of the other guards speaks then in their language, low and rough as he glares at the Expedition group and another one snorts. The woman chuckled as she stepped back, looked at the other guard with a smirk and said something back in the same language. 

The other guard scowled at her.

Aiden wondered if they were a kind of special forces unit. Or some Pegasus galaxy equivalent to Earth's brand of special forces.

Aiden and Sheppard glanced at each other with raised brows before movement at the top of the stairs caught their attention. They all stop and watch as a woman appeared at the top of the stairs with a tall, bald man at her side. Were they the leaders of the people who lived in Atlantis? Aiden wondered.

"Specialist Ara report." The man finally growled.

The newly named Specialist Ara straightened her spine and saluted primly.

"Sir, we caught these interlopers in the bridge room and setting down their supply crates. if it weren't for the children playing here and screamed as soon as they saw them, we might not have known of their arrival."

For a few moments, they all just stared at each other in silence before the woman finally spoke. Aiden found himself wondering just how they could all understand each other in perfect English.

"It seems we should speak then. Who among you is the leader?"

"I am."

The sound of movement from behind him grabs his attention and Aiden looked over his shoulder to watch as Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood up with her hands raised.

As it turned out later while speaking with the woman, she and her silent partner, were the leaders of Atlantis. But only in name alone, Aiden wasn't quite sure how he felt about that fact. From his position against one of the walls to observe the meeting, he could tell that it bothered Weir and Sheppard as well.

"Why are you here?"

"We came here hoping to explore the Pegasus galaxy and set up a base of operations in Atlantis to use the Stargate," Weir answered calmly. "Most of our people are scientists and otherwise non-military."

The woman whose name they learned was Teyla Emmagan, sighed as her partner, Commander Kell, started to shake his head at her.

"Unfortunately that is not something that we can let you do."

Sheppard leaned forward, staring at her. Aiden noted that his friend was prepared to fight them on the matter. He also noted how their guards tensed or placed their hands on various weapons when Sheppard had moved. A small part of him hoped that they wouldn't have to try and fight their way out of the city against an unknown number of forces.

"Why not? Surely you have enough space here for everyone. Our people included." Sheppard states calmly.

Aiden watches as Lady Emmagan shares a look with her partner and after a long silent moment, Kell shook his head. For his part, Aiden wondered what price these people might ask of the Atlantis Expedition.

"I am sorry, but that won't be possible." Lady Emmagan said quietly.

"Why?" Dr. Weir asked, her voice just as quiet.

"For us to do what you ask? It would violate many of the accords set in place after the Satedan-Athosian expedition forces first found Atlantis," answered Lady Emmagan. "At best you just being here without the proper authorizations breaks any number of rules and etiquette protocols between the Pegasus civilizations. The ever-shifting politics of our galaxy will no doubt be strange to you."

"Well c'mon. Surely there must be something we can do to properly integrate our forces so that we can live somewhere and still be able to use the Stargate," Sheppard groused.

Aiden watched as Lady Emmagan pursed her lips tightly together before she looked straight at him. He met her gaze with a slight challenge in his and kept his spine ramrod straight. One corner of her mouth twitched upward slightly at whatever Lady Emmagan saw in his gaze that amused her before she cleared her throat and met the questioning gaze of Kell.

"I do have an idea. One of our exploration recon teams lost a member recently if one of your people were to join the team and show that they were trustworthy. And in turn, show that your expedition group is worthy of trust then perhaps we can start discussing allowing your use of the gate system." Lady Emmagan finally said.

"I volunteer." He said as he pushed himself away from the wall. 

Everyone's eyes turn to look at him. Everyone's eyes turn to look at him. Commander Kell’s expression is hard and otherwise unreadable, Lady Emmagan appeared to be amused, and his fellow Expeditions members look shocked at his declaration.

"On a trial basis of course," Kell finally growled. "The team commander will, of course, be sending us daily reports on your man's performance in the team."

"I'll allow it," Dr. Weir said slowly with her eyes on Aiden. "On the ruling that Aiden Ford is allowed to send his reports of he sees with the team to the Atlantis Expedition. Perhaps up to and after we are allowed to use the Pegasus gate system."

"I'm sure that we can work something out that benefits everyone, Dr. Weir," Lady Emmagan responded with a kind smile.

 

Later:

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

The question makes him look up from the bland covers of the bed of the new quarters they assigned to him and his pack over to Sheppard watching him calmly.

"I was sure when I volunteered for the assignment in that room," He answered calmly. "I was sure when I originally signed on for the Expedition."

"I know. I know," Sheppard said and held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I just thought that if you weren't sure, then we could find another way to go about things. That didn't involve sacrificing people to unknowns."

"That's why we came here isn't it? To learn about the unknowns while exploring the Pegasus galaxy?" Aiden asked as he stepped towards Sheppard. "This is the path I've chosen, Sheppard. So I'd like to see where it leads."

"Alright, just report back often you hear?" Sheppard said with a small grin. "Make us proud, soldier."

"Yes, mom," Aiden answered, his lips twitching towards a grin.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing with Commander Kell and Lady Emmagan, watching quietly as one of their teams escorted the Atlantis Expedition to a new location. He wasn't sure how he felt about being the only outsider in Atlantis.

He turned away when the gate closed, knowing that there was much for him to do in proving his worth to these people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite find anything on the wiki about what the Pegasus races might've called their days of the week, so I made up one of my own for this chapter.

When Lady Emmagan came to collect him the next day, Aiden had already been awake and paced the length of his quarters. Push ups and sit ups had done enough to settle his jittery nerves before the nerves managed to resurface.

He found her waiting outside his door when he opened it, unsure of how to greet his new superior he saluted her and she smiles at him.

"Ma'am."

"Be at ease. Lieutenant Ford, I hope you slept well." She said softly. "I hope that you will not mind walking with me before, you are given to your new team."

"Of course not, Lady Emmagan. I slept alright." He answered. "Though I think it will take time for me to get used the time you people use down."

"Indeed. It took me some time to get used to the time keeping in Atlantis as well." She said in agreement. "If you have any questions before we meet with your new team, please ask. And please call me, Teyla. There is no need to use a title with me."

"Right. I was wondering how are we able to understand each other so easily?" He asked and looked over to watch her.

"Ah. We use translator devices created from the technology found here. It was an achievement managed by both Athosian and Satedan scientists." Her eyes meet his gaze, a look of amusement crosses her face. "I hope you did not think it was because we naturally spoke the language."

"No, not at all. I wasn't expecting an easy time of understanding each other so well." He answered. "So your people have explored much of the city already?"

"Yes, we have been able to do much exploration of the city despite the difficulties of many races wanting to settle the city before the Satedans stepped in with the accords," Teyla answered before looking at him. "Eventually you will be free to explore the city on your own once you have settled in."

After some time, they come to a stop before an open door where Aiden can see people sparring in it. He feels the jitteriness of nervousness return. A well-muscled man notices his stare from the far side of the room where he had been working out alone; he stops his workout and meets Aiden's stare.

He breaks the stare-off when Teyla lightly touches his arm, her expression serious.

"There is no harm in stepping back from your promise to your people to represent them among us, Lieutenant," She said gently. "No one will blame you if you wish to return to your people."

"Thank you for the concern, but I volunteered for this," He said softly. "If it pleases you, I'd like to see where it takes me. Where it takes this new partnership of sorts."

"Of course, you are a braver soul than most in matters such as this, Lieutenant," she answered with a nod. "But for now let us meet your new team."

 

The leader of the recon team is called Ronon Dex. Aiden isn't sure if he means to intimidate him with the size of muscles or if he's supposed to be attracted by them. And therefore attracted to the man?

Was that something the Pegasus races did to find a mate? That was weird but interesting thought if true.

"So. Ara said that this one had some spine. Volunteered to leave his group behind to rough it with us," Ronon stated low as he slowly circled Aiden.

Over Ronon's shoulder, he could see Ara giving him an amused look while the rest of the team ignored them. He looked back at Ronon when the man finally came to a stop in front of him.

"That would be me." Aiden agreed calmly.

"Right. We will see how you fit with my team then," Ronon stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps the Pegasus galaxy won't immediately rip you into pieces."

"Sure..."

Ronon snorted and then looked at Teyla, who had remained to watch the interactions he had with the team of Satedan Specialists.

"Thought you should know, Teyla. We destroyed two Wraith nests this past Tirth-day." He stated calmly.

 _Wraiths? What were those?_ He wondered.

"Commander Kell will be happy to hear that. Scouts have been harassing our supply lines again," Teyla answered with a sigh as she glanced down at the floor before looking back at Ronon. "I need not remind you and yours to be careful. Moreso, since we're adding a new member to your team."

"Right. We..."

Aiden examined his weapons after he noted that Ronon had dismissed him and tuned out their conversation. He tried to ignore the heat of the other man as Specialist Ara sidled up next to him and Aiden looked at her. He wasn't sure if he liked the smile that she was giving him.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, careful to not draw Ronon and Teyla's attention to their conversation.

"Word of advice? Forget any notions that you might already have of my home," She stated as her smile became sharper before Ara roughly nudged his shoulder.

"Right. Thanks." He said calmly. Then he asked. "What are the Wraith?"

"Dangerous. Tread carefully, Aiden Ford. And hope that you never meet you," Ara answered as her smile faded.

Part of him wonders briefly, what would even happen next.

 

Months later:

"Dinosaurs. Of course, this galaxy would have a planet where Dinosaurs currently reigned supreme," Aiden grumbled softly. 

He peered out of the cave before shuffling backward as silently as he could when something heavy stepped closeby as Ronon snorted. Aiden glanced at him in time to see the small smirk on the other man’s face before looking away towards the entrance of the cave.

"Not sure why you're surprised, Ford," he answered. "Stay focused on the mission. Should the two of us not find the device, then the others will."

"Right the device," Aiden muttered to himself. "What exactly does that look like again?"

He glanced back to see that Ronon had fallen asleep against the wall of the cave. A small part of him thought that the tall Satedan looked almost handsome in the low lighting as he looked away.

"Ford, you goof. Focus on the mission and how to get out of it alive," He muttered to himself admonishingly. "Not on silly little things like attempted crushes. Try to avoid becoming food for the dinosaurs first."

He completely misses the upward tilt of a small, amused smile on Ronon's face hidden by the shadows of the cave.

*

In between missions, Solen discovers when his birthday is and manages to corral the various Specialist teams together to give him a party. Aiden managed to act surprised and gratified that they would do this for him. 

He had overheard one of the other teams talking that Solen was planning to throw a party. At the time he hadn't known who it was for though.

Tyre gives him some Satedan made throwing knives. Ara smirked when she gave him a new sparring staff as an apology for breaking that the quartermaster had given him when he had first gotten assigned to the Recon team. Solen had given two large books; one was about the various Pegasus races and their traditions. The other one was about the native flora and fauna of the galaxy.

From Ronon, his gift was a cask of Satedan ale along with a promise to teach him to how properly use the throwing knives that Tyre had given him. Both Ara and Solen had grinned at that and teased him mercilessly that he had blushed over the offer from Ronon. Aiden knows that he would deny doing that if anyone pressed him over it.

However, he doesn't miss the fondly gentle on Ronon's face as he watched Aiden accept gifts from the other teams that had attended the party.

After the party, Ronon takes him aside into a shadowed alcove of a hallway near Aiden's quarters and gives him a dagger with a ringed agate jewel at the center of its hilt.

"This is also for you. I wanted to give this to you, but felt it best to wait for when you alone." Ronon stated, watching him cradle the sheathed dagger gently with both hands.

"Thank you. I think it is beautiful." Aiden says softly before looking up at Ronon. "Are you this for me? It's far too beautiful for someone like me."

"It is for you alone. And no one else may have it." Ronon answered as he gently closed Aiden's fingers around it. "In my culture, we give gifts to those we deem worthy something more."

"Worthy?" Aiden asked. He was almost afraid of the answer that Ronon might give him.

"The ones deem worthy of our heart," Ronon states softly, his gaze inscrutable as he looks back at Aiden.

Ronon leaves in silence while Aiden stands at his door staring at his back. He goes inside and gently places the dagger down on the little table by his bed. Aiden stares at the high ceiling above wondering what cultural significance there might be in the gift and Ronon's words.

*

 

The first time Aiden encounters two Wraith soldiers two on one is when the team is tracking a newly discovered nest site and trying to locate a ZMP that is also on the planet.

He's also wounded from being blasted in the side and then thrown into a wall by one of their stun bombs. Thanks in part to the training that his teammates have thrown at him, he's decently unsurprised when two Wraith soldiers manage to find him alone.

One of the creatures tilts its head when it and its companion finds Aiden struggling to shake off the effects of the bomb and take care of his wounded side as one of them slowly moves towards him. He could hear Ronon, Ara, Solen, Rakai, and Tyre calling for him over the radio, but could stare at the pale armored hand as it came towards him.

Without thinking, he shoots the hand with his blaster twice and when it rears back with a shout; he throws one of the throwing knives that Tyre had given him at the mask of the other one. In the next blink, Ara and Tyre are standing over him protectively as Solen with Rakai's help to finish off both of the Wraith soldiers.

Ronon appears then, dirty and slightly bruised and forces his way past both of his guards to crouch next to him. He hissed softly when Ronon gently removed Aiden's hand from his side to examine the wound.

"This will hurt," Ronon says quietly before giving him an apologetic glance and presses a clean, sterile cloth to the open wound.

He sees white and doesn't remember if he shouted before blacking out.

Aiden comes to later with the sensation of being carried and hissed as his wound jostled. He blinked once as Ara's face float into his light of sight.

"Worry not, Ford, we have you. You are in safe hands," Ara said quietly. She looked away from him. "He's awake again for the moment."

Other faces, including Ronon's, float into his view, but he doesn't hear anything they say to him as he blacked out again.

When he regains consciousness once more, Aiden notes that without opening his eyes that he is laying on his side on a bed in a room with the smell of medicinal herbs and that someone's hand is lying on his chest which makes him open his eyes. 

He finds Ronon asleep half on the bed and half in a chair beside the bed. He stares at him until someone else clears their throat and he looks over to see Teyla watching him with dark eyes. Her lips are thin and pale as she looks at him over before she's smiling slightly.

"I am glad to see you awake, Aiden Ford," She says quietly. "There was a time where we not certain you would wake again. Ronon has been ever at your side since the team returned and only just now fell asleep in his vigil."

"I'm glad to be awake too." He whispers as Aiden listens to the comforting sound of Ronon's breath. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"No, I suppose you didn't." Teyla agrees as her expression becomes a little more thoughtful in appearance. "I must tell you that I saw what happened between you and Ronon on the night of your birthday. Through the security system of the city."

"What about it?" He feels himself tensely silently and then tried to make himself relax as Ronon breathed deeply with a snort and his hand twitches in his sleep.

"I only wanted to remind you that the Satedans are a passionate people, Aiden Ford. Ronon Dex is no different in that regard. They are careful in who they deem worthy of their affections." Teyla answered softly with a sigh. "And enemies that will seek to use you against him. Perhaps even against Atlantis."

"I understand. We, Tau'ri, are a fair bit passionate in that regard as well." Aiden answered as he glanced at Ronon. "I accepted his gift that night with an open mind. I'm still sorting my feelings in that regard."

"That is good to know. Also, consider the thought would Ronon survive if something happened to you." Teyla stated softly and stood from her chair. "I have sworn the security on duty that night to silence on the matter of your alcove meeting with Ronon."

"Right..." Aiden said and felt a touch embarrassed as he watched her seemingly glide from the room.

When he turned his gaze back to his companion, he was mildly not surprised to find Ronon awake and watching him keenly. He reached over, careful of his wounded side, and lightly squeezed Ronon's hand.

"I'm guessing you heard that." He said calmly.

"I did. Heard everything actually," Ronon answered as he squeezed his hand back, looking a bit bashful and uncertain. Like what Aiden guessed a younger him might have looked once. "You care about me?"

"I believe so. At least I'm fairly certain," Aiden answered quietly, knowing that he would have a sort of personal struggle to deal with in his feelings and his upbringing. "Will you give me more time to sort out my feelings?"

"Of course," Ronon answered immediately as his fingers gently rubbed small circles into the back of Aiden's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is any planet that you haven't visited, but would like too?"

The question makes him look away from the bowl of soup that he had been slowly eating and up at Tyre. The man meets his gaze calmly as he and Ara clean their weapons at the table.

"I think I'd like to see Sateda someday," Aiden answers after having thought about it. "Haven't been there or to wherever the Wraiths live."

"The Wraiths mostly in their ships around the worlds they attack. Not very interesting," Ara says as she snorts softly. "Sateda on the other hand..."

"Isn't that keen on outsiders," Tyre finished for her and points at Aiden with one of his ever-present knives. "You, however, might be an exception based on the reports we've sent home. And the closeness of your relationship with Ronon."

Aiden felt his cheeks warm at the pointedly blunt mention of his growing relationship with Ronon.

"It doesn't bother you does it?" He asked quietly.

Ara snorts softly while Tyre only shook his head in response. Having caught the conversation as he joined them, Rakai growls something uncomplimentary under his breath. He doesn't dare ask Ara or Tyre for a translation.

"No, it does not. Within the Specialist teams, we have each other's backs. Beyond that, no one worth their skin has an opinion on it as long as it doesn't come into conflict with the accords of course. Enemies might, but we kill them first so they won't be a problem. We have your back in anything, Aiden Ford." Tyre stated calmly.

"That's good to know," Aiden answered.

"Speaking of sweetly, romantic things. There's Ronon now. And he's not alone," Ara said in a tight voice as she stared over his shoulder.

Curious, he followed her gaze and saw that Lt. Michael Corin had followed Ronon in the Specialist's rec area. Suddenly the soup became less interesting while he noted the irritated look on Ronon's face as he followed Corin closely as he moved intently toward Aiden.

He also notes how quiet the room has become while the other Specialists stop what they're doing to turn their attention to watching the interloper heading towards one of their own. Aiden wonders if Corin realizes what sort of nest he's walked into and comes to a stop in front of him.

After a moment of scrutinizing him, Corin finally speaks.

"Hey there, Ford."

"Corin. I didn't know that you or any of the others from the Expedition were in the city." He answered carefully.

"Yeah well. We've finally been allowed access to the Gate system. And back here for the most part. Which Weir is happy about, McKay not as much." Corin said and shrugged. "Figured I'd come to see you since I'm here."

"Ah. Well, I doubt your new access to the Gate system allows you permission to go anywhere in the city. Right?" He glances at Ronon and then at Taress, a female Genii, another team leader.

Taress shook her head, blonde hair moving slightly with the movement, and pursed her lips. She was one of his few friends among the Specialists ever since a training exercise had put them in a difficult situation. She had been impressed then by how calmly he'd dealt with it and decided he was worth befriending.

"No, this man should've remained in the Gate room. His people do not have permission to roam our home at will. Or be in this room as he has done." She stated calmly, her body tightly tense.

"Well, Ford is here. And he's a friend who I want to talk too," Corin answered with a gesture at Aiden.

Annoyance fluttered in his heart and veins at Corin's casual ignoring of the rules of the City. Ara spoke before he could as Taress moved with Ronon to stand in front of him.

"Specialist Ford has proven his right to be here. You though are violating city law by moving around without access or escort. Not to mention the rules of the Accord as well." Ara said calmly, Aiden heard the near silent click of one her weapon safeties.

Aiden knew then that if he didn't do something, there would be an all-out brawl happening in front of him and that Corin would likely lose that fight given how many other Specialists were currently around. 

"I'll make sure he gets back," He stands up quickly as he steps around Taress and Ronon. He glances up as his fingers brush slightly against Ronon's. "Then I'll come back."

"Sure you don't need back up?" Ronon asked, his brow furrowed.

"I don't think so," Aiden answered with a glance at Corin, who looked mulish. "I doubt he'll try anything that I can't handle."

"Actually. I have a better idea."

A gloved hand lands heavily on his shoulder, Aiden glanced back to see Rakai glowering at Corin as he looms over his shoulder. His grip on Aiden's shoulder tightens.

"Ford stays. This one," He says with a gesture at Corin. "That one leaves and doesn't come back."

"Not without speaking with Ford," Corin growls as everyone else agrees with Rakai.

"Corin, listen to them. Just go." Aiden says softly.

"Ford –"

He cuts off Corin with a shake of his head.

"Not now, Corin. Not right now. Try proper channels next time instead of breaking the rules of the host." Aiden states softly.

"I can't believe you, Ford," Corin started to shout as two other Specialists came up behind the man. "You should've stayed with us instead of joining them."

"Yes, well, I made my choice a long time ago, Corin. I don't regret it."

That set the other man off further as two Specialists dragged the now ranting man towards the door, where he saw Teyla standing there with an apologetic Weir. A glowering Commander Kell stood next to the two women.

"Ford."

He shook off Rakai's hand and fled from the room before anyone could stop him, not paying attention to the path that his feet decided to take. When he came back to himself, Aiden found that he was standing on one of the balconies of the city seemingly watching the setting of the sun.

He breathed out slowly as he leaned against the railing.

"Aiden."

Turning his head slightly, he watched as Ronon joined him in leaning against the railing for a few moments, they stared at it in silence before Ronon finally spoke.

"Did you mean it? About not regretting your choice back then?"

Startled, Aiden looked over to see that Ronon was watching him steadily.

"Of course, I meant it," Aiden answered. "I wouldn't have gained the experiences that I have now or you and the team if I hadn't chosen that path."

He gently places a hand on Ronon's arm, watching as Ronon puts his hand over it. Aiden smiles at him as Ronon squeezes his hand gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss gently as the light of the sun fades; Aiden leaned into Ronon's side and watched the stars came out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Sentence: Ronon Dex/Aiden Ford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274682) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)




End file.
